


I Don't take Shit from Other Demons

by DigitalMess90



Series: Darker Side of Hell [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blackmail, Brooding, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Lucifer doesn't waste an opportunity to exploit a resource, self exiled Alastor makes for the perfect target after the attempted murder of Charlie.A shorter story staring our favourite disgraced Radio Demon.
Series: Darker Side of Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625494
Comments: 25
Kudos: 83





	1. The Deal

“Apple?” Lucifer asked for a second time, taking a step further into the dimly lit room Alastor had found himself in. It didn’t matter  **how** Lucifer had found him, he was Lord of all nine hells, what did matter is why he was here. Lucifer's rule was absolute and unchallenged, but he hardly interfered in other demons business… unless of course it related to butchering his daughter in a hotel room, which Alastor was very much guilty of. 

“Thank you for your kind offer, but I’m quite alr-” Alastor’s voice faulted, his smile barely visible. He was wrong, looking into Lucifer’s eyes he realized, Lucifer wasn’t asking. 

“... Thank you” Alastor reached out with an uncertain hand before wrapping his fingers round and pulling back. Any moment now, Lucifer was going to strike him down, was he toying with him? 

Alastor didn’t really feel fear any more, that emotion died when he did, but Alastor could worry about the possibility that his existence was about to be erased. Lucifer placed his cane down and rested both hands across its apple pommel. There was no smile on his face as he watched Alastor take the fruit.

“It takes a special kind of soul to get my full attention... so well done for that Alastor.” It didn't sound like praise and Alastor just stood awkwardly, if he ran now, he wouldn’t make it far. 

“I take it, I owe your esteemed visit from Charlie?” Lucifer smiled.

“No, my daughter did not send me although she is why am here. Attacking blood of my blood is an attack on me.” Alastor tried to respond without confessing guilt, not that it would have mattered.

“Charlie, came to me and asked me to put an end to her suffering, I merely obliged… would you blame the brush in the hands of a foolish artist?” A half-truth, but Alastor hardly wished to tell Charlie’s father about the campaign of self-abuse and humiliation he had launched Charlie into.

“Do not presume to tell me my daughters intentions, I know very well what she wanted. It is the only reason we are still speaking now.” Lucifer’s smile was gone and the tone of his voice was apparent… Don’t try to bullshit me. 

“If I may ask then, why have you come here?” 

“You may not.” 

Alastor lifted his arm and took a bite out of the apple, he swallowed and coughed. He paused and looked at the large bite mark, he wasn’t hungry… he certainly didn’t want to eat anything Lucifer had given him, so why was he compelled to take another bite? Why did he feel like he was choosing to eat rather than forced to. Lucifer’s eyes were alight as he watched Alastor eat, stalk, core and all. 

“Would you care for another?” Was this actually a question? Lucifer was reaching into his pocket.

“No, no I’m fine… thank you.” Alastor didn’t like this at all, Lucifer pulled out a small white envelope with golden embellishment around the edges, he handed it to Alastor, tipped his hat turned and left without saying a word. 

Only after Alastor had sat back down did he notice his legs were trembling. He let out a long static sigh, as he turned the envelope over, the calligraphy was flawless and in long looping letters it was addressed to ‘Alastor’ peeling it open he pulled out the small card inside and read it.

**_Alastor,_ **

**_Your presence is requested tomorrow at dawn at the infernal palace._ **

**_Present this invitation for proof of entry._ **

**_Cordially,_ **

It wasn’t signed but was stamped at the bottom with a waxy mark in the shape of an apple, of course. Alastor knew he couldn’t disobey, perhaps Lucifer was going to toy with him… like he toyed with Charlie.

“Fitting, I suppose.”

Few souls apart from the royal family and their attending demons would ever be allowed inside the palace, fewer still left. At least Alastor thought, if he was going to be destroyed it would be right at the top of the food chain. Not a nobody in a dark alleyway, or like any of his victims he deemed unworthy of broadcasting about. 

“Well if my Curtains about to fall, time to go out with a smile!” he stood up and straightened out his outfit, he was going to make himself presentable.

***

The journey to the Palace was long, situated next to a lake of fire, it was the largest and grandest building in hell, none of the arch demons would ever risk provoking Lucifer’s wrath by trying to build taller, you don’t try to outshine the master. Its tall spires covered in intricate Gothic spirals, Large stained windows looked onto the land and cityscape around it., The large grounds surrounded by a tall spiked wall with only the single gateway as an entrance. Alastor looked up at the Curled dark iron gates and the large gargoyles that flanked them. Microphone in one hand and the invitation in the other, he looked flawless, he just didn’t feel it and hid behind his large smile. 

He raised his invitation towards the gate and waited, moments later the invitation burst into flames and the gates slowly swung open autonomously, allowing Alastor to step forward onto a very sharp and crunchy gravel pathway that snaked and wound its way towards the palace proper. Statues dotted the landscape, of demons, the royal family and even one of Lucifer and Lilith and a tiny Charlie standing between them. Alastor had a growing feeling of unease as he continued. 

The dark stoned building loomed above him as he came to its front steps, he took in a deep breath and started to climb and approach the large door. A bell was mounted to the wall, he reached for it but stopped as someone at the base of the steps called to him.

“Alastor! Good just in time to give me a hand” Turning to look back behind him, Alastor had to double take just to make sure his eye wasn't playing tricks on him. Lucifer was standing there, but wasn’t wearing his usual white suit and hat, instead he was wearing an ensemble of fairly rough looking brown overalls and a green gardeners' apron. In one hand he held gardening shears, in the other a large handled container that contained leafy trimmings. He tilted his head indicating that Alastor should follow and started walking around the palace, Alastor quickly trotted down the steps to keep up, unsure what this was all about. 

As the pair turned a corner of the palace, Lucifer broke the silence, 

“Could you pick up that spade for me” He indicated towards a muddy spade resting against the corner of the building. Alastor picked it up and followed Lucifer through a small gate into another walled section of the palace grounds. What was inside surprised even Alastor.

Verdant grass spread out over a large orchard, row after row of strange looking, but neat apple trees as far as the eye could see, all bearing apples of various shapes and colours. Alastor had never seen grass this green before, not whilst he was alive, and he couldn’t recall seeing any grass in hell, ever! Even through his shoes he could feel how soft it felt… it was almost angelic.

“I took some grass from Eden, last I was there...been growing it ever since.” As they walked amongst the apple trees Lucifer spoke softly and Alastor quietly listened and watched Lucifer intently... there were worse places to die.

“Apples are, a passion of mine, and this orchard is a labour of my passions. When Charlie was a child we used to play hide-and-seek in here. You know what I find fascinating about them?” He pointed towards the apples. “ It’s a deal in the making, an animal would feast upon an apple, enjoying its sweet flesh, and in return he would spread its seeds allowing it to grow a new tree.”

Lucifer finally stopped next to a tree that wasn’t so neat and also a blank space that looked out of place in the grass. Placing the bucket down Lucifer reached up and started clipping budding twigs and leaves.

“With such a little action, I control how tall they grow, how wide and in what direction.” Lucifer started to gently hum whilst he worked his way around the tree, clipping. That wasn’t bothering Alastor, what was bothering him was the way the tree was shivering as Lucifer clipped it, or how it was bleeding from the small twig stumps. In fact looking round, all the tree’s had dark red stains in places that had been trimmed and knots in the wood that almost looked like twisted screaming faces. A wind whipped through the leaves and the sound of screaming caught the air.

This wasn’t an angelic orchard at all. 

Happy that the tree was now neat like the others and his trimmings bucket now full, Lucifer took the spade from Alastor and pushed it deep into the ground in the unoccupied space and shoved his foot on it and started digging a hole. 

“I’m planting a new tree soon, but I’m having difficulty deciding on the variety of apple, that’s where you come in Alastor.” A squirming in his stomach made Alastor wince. Lucifer smiled at him,

“That’s a problem with the seeds, once they start to sprout, there’s no stopping them…” Alastor glanced at the hole and then back at Lucifer, with one final glance around the twisted trees he spoke,

“So how can I help you decide what tree to plant?” 

“Well, I have a few odd jobs and errands to run, I can’t do them myself so if someone was willing to do them for me, maybe they would find themselves in a better position to help me decide.”

“Sounds like a fair deal” Alastor smiled a little wider and extended a hand.

“I’d like to think so,” Lucifer grasped the hand and shook it once, the squirming in Alastor’s stomach stopped instantly, the worried feeling didn’t. 

“One more thing, a souvenir!” Reaching into a pocket Lucifer pulled out a small lapel pin. A red apple with golden trim, he leant in and pinned it to Alastor’s breast. 

“I’m sure you can see yourself out, I’ll be in touch.” He turned back to continue digging, Leaving Alastor to step away and quickly leave the cursed orchard, and quicker still he left the palace grounds. 

This was going to be awful, but Alastor was motivated... the alternative was unpleasant to think about. 

  
  



	2. The Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor accepts work from the fallen angel in charge of him.

At the ruins he now called home, Alastor was thinking alone, well not quite alone, his shadow was flitting around, it reappeared after he left the infernal palace, apparently Lucifer didn't want any extra company. It was almost sweet how it had pined for its master when it returned, together, hopefully they would be able to slit a few more throats before the end. 

Was there even an end goal here? Alastor had a hard time believing that Lucifer would just let him off, even if he worked for him, would he end up in the orchard anyway, was there any point trying if the end would be the same?

No, Alastor was a survivor and to give up wasn’t him, he would fight, tooth and claw up a pile of his victims if there was even a slim chance for his freedom. 

“This is a fine mess isn’t it?” His shadow nodded. He was dancing to someone else’s tune now and it didn't sit right with Alastor at all, neither did the fact that he may or may not have a demonic apple tree sprout out from his guts at any time. He coughed, Alastor thought he felt something move around in his throat.

There was a fizz and a spark and his new apple lapel pin belched out a dark cloud of sulphur and brimstone, Alastor coughed and tried to waft the smoke away.

“What in the…” The smoke rather than dispersing coalesced into face, before delivering a raspy voiced message.

“Alastor, There is a demon that has dared to speak against me, Hunt him down and end him, He frequents the ‘Cats Cradle’ club, His Name is Devoy… Oh and Alastor, whilst you work for me, you can only kill who I demand of you…” The smoke finally cleared.

“So am I to be a glorified hunter then? At least my talents aren’t wasted, Not killing others… So I can’t take a trip back to the Hotel then, shame. Well no time like the present and I certainly don’t want to give the impression of dereliction of duty.” He looked down at his stomach again. 

Getting up he moved over to the exit, his shadow slipped over and synchronized up to his body. He had heard of this place, this club. A place where demons met to fulfil carnal desires and get blackout drunk. Alastor enjoyed a nice drink on the odd occasion but his lack of the other appetites led him to avoid the place, fate as it turns out had other ideas. 

***

He was a street away, and he could already hear the music, the heavy bass blasting out and reverberated everything nearby. There it was, it’s flashing neon lights and signs, the line of waiting demons, the bulky bouncers, and the few who had already had too much and were sprawled out over the pavement, patches of vomit scattered here and there. He turned his nose up as he stepped over his first babbling drunk. Moving past the line earned curses being thrown at him… right up until he snapped his head round to grin at the idiot stupid enough to call him out. The entire line seemed to step back under his gaze, oh would you look at that, Alastor was at the front.

“No Murderin’” The Bouncer looked the pinstriped demon who just flashed a wide smile.

“I would never dream of it in such a fine establishment!” As he walked past he could just about hear the demon mutter.

“Fucking weirdo…” Alastor would remember his face for later.

“This might take a while” Even if he shouted out he doubted anyone could hear him, the music was deafening, strobe lighting pitched the entire club in ultraviolet several times a second. It was packed, Alastor surveyed the crowds by the entrance, there were demon bodies pressed everywhere he looked, dancing, drinking, writhing, gyrating, fornicating… revolting. As he tried to push his way to the bar, where there might be a bit more space hands were brushing up against him, sweaty limbs grasping for his attention, one demon flashed him a pierced nipple and tried to say something, Alastor had already pushed past, trying to forget. 

Finally, sliding out bar side, he turned resting his back against it, looking around, he couldn't get through this crowd, let alone find someone in it. His shadow pooled at his feet and slithered off into the dancing crowd. Least it was more suitable and now Alastor just needed to wait.

“I LOVE YOUR SUIT!” A wolf thing shouted into his ear, Alastor smiled and look at her.

“My dear, you’re barking up the wrong tree,”

“ WHAT?... I SAID I LOVE YOUR SUIT! YOU WANNA GO SOMEWHERE QUIETER, MAYBE I SHOW YOU MY BIRTHDAY SUIT?”

Alastor shook his head, by the nine did he hate this… The wolf lady tutted and staggered off straight into the arms of the next guy she saw in a suit. Alastor was pretty sure he heard the exact same line again. Just looking around he was catching all the wrong eyes, winks and waves were being thrown at the radio demon, he ended up turning around and just staring into the bar.

Just as another hand tapped his shoulder, he wondered if Lucifer minded if Alastor just maimed instead of killing. Turning with a dangerous smile he was pleasantly surprised as his shadow had returned and was indicating that it knew the way. Now Alastor just had to pass the dance floor… More disgusting hands reaching out, someone squeezed his ass, he spun round ready to claw out the eyes of whoever dared, but there were too many bodies, and he couldn't just start carving up everyone… his target might escape. They were pressing in closer and closer as Alastor struggled to get to the edge, with one last push he got through the door that his shadow pointed at, as it swung open-and-shut, it was like the noise was silenced, he was in the bathroom and was grateful it seemed to be soundproof, although the bass still vibrated the walls. 

Quickly looking around no one was by the urinals and only one stall was in use... perfect, almost. He could hear wet gagging, followed by a deeper grunting. He tilted his head wondered, but the question was answered as he heard a gasp for air.

“Oh! Baby you’re the biggest!” Alastor recognized the voice telling the lie, he rolled his eyes. The deeper voice grunted.

“Shut up whore! I’m paying you to suck it not fucking chat about it.” Angel-dust started saying something but was interrupted as something was shoved back in his mouth and the gagging noises resumed. 

Alastor’s shadow moved first, it flitted back over and with great dark claws stretched out started to bend the metal around the door frame, jamming it stuck. Good no interruptions and only one witness… acceptable. 

He walked over to the toilet stall door, braced himself and kicked the door straight in. The sight was unpleasant. Angel dust using his pairs of arms to steady himself from both sides of the stall walls, was going tip to base on the dick that was attached to what looked like some kind of grey skinned lizard.

“What the FUCK?” Devoy tried to turn, but that was too late Alastor was in the stall had grabbed Angel and threw him out of the way, Angel slammed into the sinks opposite the stalls. 

“...FUCKING SMILES!?” Alastor was ready, he ducked the first swing and plunged a sharpening clawed hand straight into the chest of the poor creature, dick still out. Alastor’s shadow appeared behind as the target stumbled back loosing balance against the toilet he bumped into, the shadow clawed reach swept the leg, and as Devoy fell Alastor grabbed his head and slammed it into the toilet bowl with a sickening crunch that shattered the bowel and collapsed the demon's skull, water and blood started spilling out all over the floor. 

Taking a step back he stood straight and brushed his suit back, Angel moved past him rubbing his bruised back from where he had hit a sink.

“The fuck’s got into you?” Angel bent down and plucked the wallet from the Devoy’s pants and started pulling out the cash.

“Oh what the fuck? Asshole didn’t even have all the cash, fuck ‘em, why’d you want him dead smiles? He short-changed you a fuck session or what?”

Alastor ignored him and turned to the sink and started washing his blood stained hands. Angel didn’t let up.

“Hey, hey! I’m talkin’ to you! What you go crazy and then deaf?” Alastor turned, killing Angel wasn’t an option, and he wasn’t going away any time soon.

“No, just some private business.” 

“Oh sure, was Charlie some ‘private’ business too?” Alastor eyes flared up.

“What, did you say?” 

“Pfft, don’t act like you don’t know, everyone in the hotel knows what you did to her in her room, Vaggie wants you fuckin’ dead!” 

“... And what about you?” Angel shrugged to Alastor’s question. 

“None of my business who you claw up as long as it ain’t me, but talk about biting the hand that feeds ya… hope daddy doesn’t find out. You’ll end up more fucked than this guy!” Angel pointed to the corpse. 

Angel had no idea how true that was. He continued

“So where you stayin’?” 

“Why?” Angel grinned

“Maybe I’ll party too hard some nights, and I can't go back to the hotel unless I'm ‘sober’ so it’ll be good to crash somewhere… and then maybe I won’t tell Vaggie I saw you tonight.” 

“... Fine, South side of the pentagram, the first ruined apartment block as you leave the main road.”

“Ruins, ya some sort of fuckin’ hobo?” Alastor didn't answer and instead turned to leave.

“See ya later smiles!” Alastor internally groaned, he hoped he hadn’t just picked up a squatter. Getting close to the exit he could see people attempting to break the door down, He took a running start and slammed into it breaking the last few bits of metal stopping it from open, he tucked into a roll before they turned to see who it was, and he was already lost in the crowd and noise again.

Let Angel deal with the questions about the body... 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Exit Clause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time but Alastor gets his chance for freedom.

So this was how he did it, kept everyone in line without lifting a finger, Alastor wondered how many other little seedlings Lucifer had running around, doing his bidding in secret, keeping him in absolute authority. 

It had been half a year now, countless demons had fallen to Alastor, faces torn out, necks snapped...disembowelling was a favourite if he had the time to indulge. He had become Lucifer’s tool, a proficient killing machine, there was a simple purity in following the tasks set. Alastor didn't have the time to dream about anything else, and in a way he enjoyed it. 

He was no longer regarded as an arch demon, his holdings almost completed dissolved, fought over by other big players. Instead, whispers spread surrounding what he had become, appearing and slaughtering a single soul before disappearing into shadow once again. No one was safe… or out of reach. 

He was more feared now than he ever was before, a glance, a rumour of a sighting sent creatures fleeing for their lives, terrified that his wicked smiled would be coming for them. He was changing too, his shadow was no longer separating from him, but instead had merged into him, at will Alastor was disappearing, filtered through cracks under doors, attacks were passing through him like a dark murderous cloud, all that could be seen in the pitch black of radio static was the grinning smile. 

Alastor was sat quietly, in his ruined lair, no one had tried to claim it as he was too often rumoured around here. Those rumours brought Vaggie around a few times, still apparently hunting him after all the terrible things he had done to Charlie… If only she could see him now, He was capable of far more monstrous things. He would watch her, shifting from shadow to shadow until she left, sometimes just an arms’ reach away, he could part her head from her shoulders effortlessly. He had lost interest in vengeance, everything seemed so insignificant, let Vaggie hold her silly grudge.

Angel dust was snoring, sleeping off another night of drugs and booze, he was one of the few who still didn’t fear him, either out of ignorance or he figured out Alastor was taking orders from someone else and was safe. Even if they were moronic, Alastor had come to enjoy the conversation he shared with the pink porn star, it was his only interaction he would get with another creature. Alastor had come to appreciate Angels streetwise attitude and would occasionally ask for information on a new mark in case Angel could offer any insight. 

Angel on the other, though never admitting it to anyone, had started visiting Alastor on the pretence of being too high to get to the hotel. Alastor never came onto him, or judged any actions that Angel spoke about doing on his wilder nights, he listened and spoke occasionally, offered words of advice, usually strange words mind you, but Angel though that the effort was at least there. 

Even more recently, Angel had started dropping his act around Alastor and just acted more naturally, rather than his constant porn star persona. He was finding himself comfortable around the shadowy radio monster.

Alastor’s apple pin began to heat up, He looked across to sleeping Angel, rose and walked out the room. Finally, something new to do. Outside Alastor went down on a single knee as the familiar brimstone face brought words from the lord of hell. 

“Alastor…” It raspy words curling into the smoke that came out with it’s every utterance. 

“Someone has upset me greatly… He thinks himself beyond my reach and intends to escape. He hides in my daughters hotel, he has become the model aspirant for Charlie’s redemption… It is false! He is filled with fear of me finding him and hides behind lies. Alastor, I want him  **alive** . Find him, and he will take prized place in my orchard and I will consider your deal to me, done.” 

The brimstone face dispersed into the wind, leaving Alastor alone, a long thin and wickedly sharp smile spread across his face as he stood back up. 

“Time to return to the hotel, then…” 

“An’ how exactly you gonna do that smiles? You ain’t exactly discreet.” Angel was standing by the entrance to where he had been resting, he was yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know apple daddy’s got you under his thumb, you been doin’ his dirty work this whole time?” Alastor regarded Angel, he couldn't sense any malice or mockery in the spiders words… was it concern? 

“It hardly matters Angel, I just need to get back into the hotel now.” Angel sighed

“... Smiles, you might be full of shadowy voodoo shit but Vaggie a psycho when she’s got her eye on someone, I hate to tell ya, but you’re number one on her shit list.” 

“Then I’ll go unseen,”

“It’s not that simpl-” Alastor interrupted

“I know what I’ll do, Angel you still frequent the hotel? Do you know of someone who might be Charlie’s protégé?” Angel’s brow furrowed.

“Oh you mean John? Yeah, came in a month ago, a real yes sir, no sir to all of Charlie's rules, fuckin’ kiss ass signed in as ‘John Doe’... I know real fuckin’ original. It's got Charlie real excited, she thinks he’s gunna get redeemed and get sucked up any day now… Wait, fuck me! You gunna fuck him up? HOL-Y SHIT!” Angel started laughing “You fuckin’ mess him up you’re really going to piss off Charlie and Vaggie.” 

“Thank you, Angel. I’ll be fine.” As Alastor turned to leave he felt something grab his wrist, quickly turning his head back Angel seemed almost as surprised as him that he had extended an arm to stop him. He quickly let go flustered.

“J-just be careful smiles! If you get yourself stabbed to death, i ain’t gonna have anywhere to sleep off a party night.” Alastor straightened his sleeve and left, Angel sighed again,

“That was fuckin’ awkward…”

***

He waited until the dead of night, he had a job to do, and something to return. He stood in a dark corner looking at the Hotel looming over him, lots of lights were lit up, rooms occupied, Charlie’s idea seemed to taking off.

“Interesting…” He didn’t know where his mark would be and would need to get access to the register or speak to someone in the staff. First though, his errand and now was the perfect time. Alastor’s form dissolved into a dark shadow with a grinning smile in its centre. It slithered its way across the floor and started wrapping its way around the outside of the hotel, glancing into each window, searching for one in particular. 

_ Here… _

He slipped through under the window and took a solid form again. The room was dark, and quiet, apart from the steady rise and fall of breath of the single occupant sleeping soundly. Charlie was curled up on her side of the bed, half the sheet and fallen away revealing her soft pale skin to the world. She seemed at peace.

_ I wonder where Vaggie is?  _

It was clear by the indentation on the other pillows that two often slept in this bed, regardless of where the grey skinned soul was, Alastor was grateful for a change to be alone with Charlie again. He circled around to where she was resting, Charlie shifted around in her sleep and some of her hair cascaded down her face, she twitched. Alastor tilted his head before leaning down and gently with clawed fingers brushed the hair back up so it stopped tickling her nose. 

Charlie murmured something and snuggled down deeper into the sheets. Standing straight Alastor reached into his pocket and pulled out a silvery pair of scissors… Charlie’s scissors, he turned it over in his hands, such a little thing started such a large chain of events. Quiet as he could he placed them back down on the small bedside table next to Charlie.

_ I’m no thief my dear, you should have these back. _

He slipped out under the door and was now in the corridor, apart from Charlie and Vaggie there was someone who Alastor trusted to know where this John Doe might be. He swept down the corridors, every slight movement or sound caused him to jump into a nearby shadow, or slide under doors. Alastor couldn’t risk being seen too soon. 

_ … Where is she? _

It was taking too long, the longer he searched the more he worried that Vaggie might find him and ruin everything. He found her first, Slipping round a corner he almost walked straight into the back of her as she was talking, He exploded into shadow, went upwards and coiled around ceiling lights.

_ There she is… _

“Niffty! Are you listening to me?” Niffty briefly smiled as she looked past Vaggie causing her to look behind her, seeing nothing she turned back to the tiny one eyed demon. 

“Niffty You can’t knock around to clean rooms at this time at night! We’re getting a lot of complaints!” Niffty crossed her arms and looked up at Vaggie.

“If I don’t clean them now, I’ll get behind schedule! It all needs to be cleaned...DAILY!” Vaggie put a palm to her face.

“Look, I’m tired, I’d much rather be in bed right now… Just. Don’t. Clean. Rooms right now!” Niffty looked unhappily and was about to open her mouth when Vaggie’s hellphone rang, Pulling it out she looked, a picture of Charlie was on the screen.

“Charlie?” Vaqgie answered, Alastor couldn’t help but smile when he heard Charlie screaming down the phone hysterically. Vaggie’s eye widened, she turned and sprinted away, spear already appeared in her hand.

_ Wonderful timing my dear.  _

Reforming on the floor, Niffty stood there grinning bouncing up and down. 

“Hi boss!, You need something? Are we going somewhere new?”

“Niffty, my dear, you haven’t changed in the slightest!” She rapidly shook her head.

“Of course not, why would I?... So what are we doing?” 

“You need to tell me where ‘John Doe’ is staying.” Niffty cocked her head to one side.

“Sure boss, I’ll take you there straight away… You know I always liked him! Always kept tidy, I hardly had to clean his room… pity.” Just like that she was off zipping in a direction, that thankfully was opposite to Vaggie and Charlie. Alastor had to pick up the pace to keep up.

Niffty pointed to a door at the end of the corridor.

“That’s the one right there, What’s next boss?” Alastor smiled down.

“Nothing more my dear, just go back to doing what you were doing.”

“Time to clean more rooms!” Niffty zipped off. 

Sliding under the door Alastor felt excitement rushing through him, the best part was coming up. Although he now wondered how he was going to get this demon out of the hotel without being noticed. He can slip through doors easy enough but dragging an unconscious body might be harder. 

Inside, a light was on, Alastor walked forward smiling from ear to ear, apparently he was expected. 

“I can smell Lucifer’s lapdogs a mile away…” John was sat in a chair in the corner. Alastor adjusted his bow-tie.

“Then why didn’t you run?” He started to slowly approach, no harm in toying with him first.

“I wouldn’t get far…” He was a thin, birdlike demon feathers arranged neatly. Alastor made a note to not him too hard, bones might be hollow. 

“So why choose here? Hoping to get some revenge on his family? Kill his daughter, that won’t go well” Alastor was pacing slowly around the room.

“Of course not, this would be my only chance to get out permanently… so I took it. Tell me  **ALASTOR** , why are you here  **TO KILL ME?** ” he was talking strangely loudly 

Alastor frowned, why was he talking like that? Then it caught his attention. The opposite side of the room, the hotel phone was off the hook.

_ Damn it _

He lunged and grabbed the demon, 

“I must insist that you come with me, Someone wants to meet you.” He struggled but Alastor was so much stronger it made no difference. Dragging him towards the door, he wasn’t the first one there, there was a bang as the door got kicked off its hinges. Vaggie was standing there glaring, Charlie not far behind, sticking together… smart. 

“I KNEW IT, YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD” Alastor swung his captive forward and backed up using him as a shield, he had no intention of getting speared today. Charlie was calling out

“Vaggie! Don’t hurt John!” Perfect, Alastor brandished a clawed hand at his captive’s throat.

“Again my dear, would you like to make a deal?” 

“NOT THIS TIME YOU SHITLORD!” She was edging closer. Something started squirming in Alastor’s stomach, he winced. 

_ I’m so close… _

Whatever it was, it was moving. Keeping his grip tight he had now backed up to the other side of the room, nowhere to go now. He could flee, go straight out the window, but Lucifer would never tolerate his failure. He called passed Vaggie.

“Charlie, I returned something of yours, Isn’t that a redeeming quality?” Charlie was standing by the doorway and her face was flushed with red.

“You DON’T get to TALK to me! You have no right! To be here, to see me! DID YOU BREAK IN WHILST I WAS SLEEPING?” 

Vaggie was looking angrier if that was even possible. 

“I didn’t intend to offen- y-” Alastor choked, the squirming was moving up and out of his stomach now, his quarry attempted to break free and Alastor pulled him back hard. Alastor’s eyes were panicked. Something that Charlie of Vaggie had never seen before, it gave Vaggie pause. 

Alastor tried to cry out at the pain in his face, but couldn’t form the noise. 

**_SNAP_ **

Charlie winced as what looked like Alastor’s lower jaw was broken and dislocated as something pushed itself out of his mouth. 

It was an overgrown apple seed, sprouting several long thorny roots that it was moving like tentacles as it dragged itself out of Alastor. Who, loosing consciousness had let go and fallen backwards. The bird attempted to run again but this time felt the cutting prick of thorny vines wrap around him, he turned to scream and it rammed several thick sharp roots into his mouth as the seed began to descent on him.

Vaggie was stepping back now and shielding Charlie, whatever horrible power this was, she wouldn’t let it get to her. 

His throat was bulging and blood had started to leak out of his eyes as the seed pushed its way down deeper. Doubled over he clawed at his own throat in a futile effort. 

“What the FUCK!” Vaggie had no idea what was going on, but something was very wrong here. Feathers had started falling out and something was clearing moving on the inside down his legs. That’s when the bones started to break, a cacophony of snapping as his body twisted round disgustingly contorting his upper body, his torso had almost completed two full rotations around his gnarled looking legs His face was being crushed in-between dark brown growths that had begun to push out his shoulder blades and upwards, thin spindly branches had begun to spread. 

His frantic eyes had been blinded as bark started to grow out of them and spread across what remained of his ruined face. His legs and feet had vines bind across each other tying them together as they began to fuse, his talons, the claws were pushed clean off as roots pushed out of the soft part of his feet to drive themselves down into the hotel room floor. A deep wooden groan reverberated throughout the room.

Then it was over, where once stood a demon was now a strange tree, buds all over the ends of it its bare branches. Its warped bark twisted into an agonizing scream. 

Charlie looked past Vaggie and stared at the tree unable to believe what she could see. 

“... Dad?” She tried to step into the room. Vaggie stuck out her arm to stop her.

“Charlie, No! It’s Dangerous.” 

“Vaggie, it’s not… trust me.” Vaggie hesitated but let Charlie into the room. She walked up and placed a palm on the fresh tree, it quivered. She looked down at Alastor’s crumpled body, he was still breathing… Charlie didn’t know what to feel, pity or hatred. She knew what her father was like, but Alastor was evil, manipulative… it was personal. 

Outside the Hotel a  Limousine had just pulled up, and a familiar white suited devil approached the front doors. 

  
  



	4. Renewal of Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's just about had it, and Alastor finds himself in employment again.

Charlie’s shouting could be heard from a floor away. She was standing in the hallway screaming at her father. Her eyes had turned red and horns had started sprouting, dad always brought out the worst in her. Vaggie had placed herself between Charlie and Lucifer, trying to calm her down. She was ignored, Charlie took another large shaky breath before continuing her tirade.

“You haven’t been to see me  **once** since I started the hotel! You haven’t  **called!** Not even a fucking  **text!** YOU DIDNT EVEN COME WHEN I ALMOST DIED HERE… because of  **HIM!** ” She furiously pointed into the room where Alastor was still slumped, Jaw misshapen, still lying next to the new tree that had taken root in the room.

“You don't take  **my** calls! YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO  **ME!”** Charlie laughed harshly. “ And now you turn up! Not to congratulate, to say **YOU’RE PROUD OF ME… NO, NOT FUCKING THAT.** No! You’re here to fucking ruin it!”

“Daughter-” Charlie interrupted Lucifer almost immediately, Vaggie glanced a worried look around, he wasn't smiling and his hand was gripped hard around his cane. 

“Shut up!  **Shut the fuck up!** Do know what you’ve DONE!? When they find out you’re turning my fucking guests into your fucking apple tree’s,  **THEY’RE GOING TO LEAVE,** You’ve ruined it! RUINED ME!” Charlie was shaking with fury, her fathers response didn’t help.

“I don’t care about your hotel, Charlie.” Charlie’s face twisted with uncontrollable anger her teeth now sharp and pointed, red tears were leaking down her face, Vaggie tried to get through to her, she had never seen Charlie this angry or upset. 

“Charlie… please! Try to calm down.” Vaggie attempted to place a hand on her should but Charlie shook it off.

“OF COURSE YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT MY HOTEL! OF COURSE YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT  **MY DREAMS!** What do you fucking care about?... Do you even care about mom?” 

Lucifer’s eye twitched. Vaggie’s eye was wide, she was desperately trying to stop Charlie., 

“DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?!?” There was a stunned silence, Vaggie turned her head to look at Lucifer… he did not look right, he seemed to be growing. His once yellow eyes had turned entirely black, inky blackness was leaking down his cheeks to splatter and hiss on the floor. Wings sprouted, once beautiful and angelic were twisted, tarred and broken. All the lights seemed to dim and when he spoke, his voice was dark, deep and ancient. The whole hotel shook.

“ **Do not ever question my devotion to my family Charlie** ” Vaggie could only press her hands against her ears as she collapsed on the floor. The darkness seemed to be spreading though her body… the feeling was the same when she had died…

_ Death, this feeling is death. _

Charlie was able to keep standing, through anger or perhaps the blood in her veins, she couldn’t shout any more.

“ **I had cared for my family enough, that I alone would show them all the folly of man, to prove they were not created in gods image, that they were flawed, and I was cast down for it! I was proven right! Now bound here, surrounded by the souls of creatures that I have despised since they were first created in Eden, this is not their hell Charlie, It is MINE, DO NOT SPEAK TO ME OF CARE!** ”

Vaggie couldn’t breathe any more, her eyes shut tight. He was beyond evil, the epicentre of hell flowed through him, it was him! No creature should wield this kind of power. He was taking steps towards Charlie. As his wings caressed against the walls they coated them in the black tar and began to hiss and melt away. Charlie couldn’t move her legs, she wanted to step back. Looking into the void of his eyes Charlie could almost see into him, his hatred was so dark and twisted, it was sickening. 

“ **You feel compassion and love Charlie, because I once did, you are my child. I loved my fellow angels, and when you fall Charlie, like me, you will finally understand why I have done everything and why I will continue.** ”

Lucifer pulled Charlie towards him, she tried to resist and pull back but it was too late, his wings wrapping around them both, tar had flecked onto her face, but unlike the ruined and steaming walls, it was just warm… and finally Charlie could see her father. This substance was his dark and twisted soul, she was connected to it, she could follow it to its source. Endless rivers of black, criss-crossing his ancient being, Led to his twisted heart, Corrupted and evil. Yet something glimmered still… it was love, at the very centre of who Lucifer was. He could still love. He loved his new family, and he loved Charlie.

Lucifer had never once told Charlie that he loved her, he couldn’t. Charlie had simply assumed her father was incapable of loving, and having a child was just another thing to do, but he did love her and Charlie’s rage subsided. 

“... D-Dad?” She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Vaggie gasped as she was able to draw breath again. Looking up at Lucifer, he was now back to his old self and holding his crying daughter.

“Charlie, he was not a soul that would be redeemed, he was lying to you to try to escape something he had done against me. Do you understand?” Charlie just nodded into him.

“... and Charlie, just because I don’t believe that this will work doesn’t mean I'm not proud of your convictions.” Charlie sniffed.

“I’m sorry I shouted all those things at you… I know… I’m probably not the daughter you were hoping for…” 

“The only path, that I ever wanted for you, was the one you set yourself upon, your time will come. Now about Alastor…” Charlie’s face darkened.

“What about him?”

“He proved himself to be a useful tool, perhaps  **you** should offer him a deal.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“I'm not like you dad, I’m not a deal maker.” 

“Then perhaps it’s time you tried to be...”

***

Alastor stirred, then the pain came, his hands shot up to clutch at his face, His jaw had been set back in place, and was slowly mending. He groaned as he sat up in a bed, clearly he had been moved. Opening his eyes he looked around. 

He was still in the same room as before but had just been moved onto the bed, the monstrous tree had vanished, the only mark of its passing was the deep groves and holes its roots had managed to tear through the carpet and floor. 

He could feel the point of Vaggie’s spear before she came into focus. Now that she saw he was awake Vaggie spat at him.

“Make one move, shitlord…” Alastor’s eyes narrowed, they hadn’t killed him, which means they wanted him for something. He could work with this.

“Wouldn’t Dream of it, my dear.”

Charlie was in the room too, along with surprisingly, Lucifer who was standing quietly in a corner and just watching, a small smile playing across his face. The whole scene felt like an awkward family reunions. Charlie was looking at Alastor with a mixture of nerves and disgust. Alastor broke the silence first.

“So is it you my dear, that I owe my continued existence too?” Charlie fidgeted. 

“Yes Alastor, I want to make you a deal…” She spoke stiffly as if unsure of even her own words. Alastor spared a glance to her father in the corner.

“Your family do love their deals don’t they… So what can I do for you?” Charlie inhaled glanced at her father, who nodded once.

“I want you… to work here at the hotel, as an advisor… I think you’re smart and… cunning. I could use your perspective.” 

Alastor tilted his head, a sideways glance showed Vaggie’s displeasure about this whole situation, clearly she would have much rather slit his throat whilst he was out. He grinned.

“It Would be my pleasur-” 

“That’s not all” Charlie interrupted, Alastor fell silent.

“You have to get permission to enter anyone’s room, that goes double for mine! I don’t want to hear about any of your twisted mind games, keep that out of my hotel… In return, you can have a room here… and I’m willing… to try to forgive… you. If you step out of line, I’ll leave you for my father to deal with… understand?” She extended a hand out towards Alastor and moved close, so he could shake it. 

Not like he had a choice, he took her hand and shook it, Charlie slipped her hand away quickly afterwards, not wanting to linger a touch on the radio demon. 

“I look forward to working for you Charlie, I hope you’re as motivating as your father was as an employer.” 

Lucifer satisfied that the terms were set, Tipped his hat and turned to leave,

“Wait... Dad!” he paused as Charlie wrapped around him in a hug.

“C-can I talk to you later? Please?” Lucifer released himself from his daughters grasp and smiled softly at her.

“Call me, whenever you like Charlie.” Charlie gave him a weak smile back, and with that he was gone. 

Charlie indicated that Vaggie should leave too, who glaring still at Alastor, put her spear away and walked with Charlie out the room, Alastor waved them off. Just before shutting the door Charlie called in.

“Don’t make me regret giving you a second chance…” the door clicked shut and Alastor was alone again. 

Alastor sighed, he would have to make sure not to upset Charlie this time around, even if it was a lot of fun. He laid back down, perhaps after some more rest his jaw would feel better.    
  
***

There was a knock at the door that woke Alastor up, 

“Come in, its not locked” The door cracked up and the heeled boot steps brought Angel into view.

“So Smiles, I hear ya slummin’ it in the hotel again? Shame, Now where am I suppose to sober up!” Alastor Shrugged. Angel seemed to fidget in place slightly and was looking around the room.

“Well… I guess I could visit ya, tell ya about it?” He glanced for the briefest moments at Alastor who was now looking straight at him before breaking his gaze and continued to just look around the room. 

“If you would enjoy a conversation, I’m sure I can find some time.” 

“Ok, cool… Yeah, I’ll come by some time. I’ll leave ya be… must have been a tiring day an’ all.” He shifted around and left. Back in the hallway he banged his head against the wall.

“... still fuckin’ awkward.” 

Far down the hallway a small demon was flitting around cleaning, more excited than she had been for months. 

_ Boss is back. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got one more story planned in this series. Here comes the OCD Demon herself, I'm taking some inspiration from "Misery" She's Alastors' biggest fan... and maybe a sprinkling of Angel/Alastor.


End file.
